To notify pedestrians recognized by the vehicle side that the vehicle side recognizes the pedestrians, a notification device for pedestrians is known which illuminates a predetermined pattern on the road when a pedestrian is detected (see Japanese Patent Application JP2015-143093A).
The notification device for pedestrians as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application JP2015-143093A has a problem in that it cannot notify a person existing on a side of the vehicle or behind the vehicle because the range in which the predetermined pattern can be illuminated is limited to an area located ahead of the vehicle.